


Etude climatique aux jeux d'hiver de la fac en jupons roses

by Akebonomimichan



Series: Compilation des recueils drabbles de la FA et drabbles de l'arbre de drakys [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:51:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1646009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akebonomimichan/pseuds/Akebonomimichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plusieurs thèmes drabbles de la Ficothèque Ardente + Drabbles de l'arbre organisé par drakys</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia appartient à Hidekaz Himaruya

**Etude climatique aux jeux d'hiver de la fac en jupons roses**

**Sous-univers : World Academy**

**Photographie : Hommes en jupons roses et pompons blancs, les fesses à l'air.**

**Idée de départ : Vous le saviez qu'il faisait parfois plus de 20°C sur les pistes de Sotchi ?**

**N.B. : Vanya est le surnom affectif d'Ivan en Russe.**

 

« Prêts à agiter vos pompons blancs et à secouer vos jolies fesses !

-          Feliks, râla Toris. Cette étude climatique aux jeux d’hiver de la fac est insensée ! Et pourquoi ces trois-là sont avec nous ? »

Le Bad friend trio cherchaient une chorégraphie débile et détruisaient la neige artificielle sous leurs boots. Les pays baltes n’en mêlaient pas large, tirant sur leurs jupons à chaque coup de vent.

« Parce qu’ils ont une carte maîtresse… »

Toris se mit à trembler en voyant arriver l’organisateur et son aura sombre.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il, ici ? Contrôle de sécurité. Kol, kol, kol.

-          Vanya ! Tout est de ma faute, punis-moi !, cria le Français au grand étonnement des autres pompons boys.

-          Je me doutais bien que c’était toi. Je vais t’amener dans ma résidence ! Tu vas goûter à l’hospitalité Russe dans toute sa splendeur ! »

Avant de subir le même sort effrayant, les pays baltes se réfugièrent dans un buisson. Fin de l’étude.

Ivan et Francis s’envoyèrent encore quelques piques, puis se dirigèrent vers les froussards.

« Ah, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? 

-          Vanya, désolé de briser ton fantasme, mais je te veux rien qu’à moi. »

 

#### Drabbles de l'arbre à drakys organisé sur DW :

#### Hétalia - France/Russie - PG-13

"T'es sûr que tu veux pas me rejoindre ?"  
Ivan eut un petit sourire derrière son livre. Il aimait que Francis fasse preuve d'imagination pour stimuler leur vie de couple.  
"Je commence un peu à m'ennuyer, pas toi, dans ce mobil home ?  
\- Non. Les auteurs Russes sont passionnants", le taquina-t-il.  
Ivan releva son regard vers le bel homme qui se déshabillait négligemment.  
"Je te jure que le nudisme est une très belle activité, le relança Francis avec un sourire séducteur.  
\- Il n'y a qu'un corps nu qui m'intéresse, répondit le Russe en se rinçant allègrement l’œil.   
\- Alors, cours-lui après !"  
Ah, ces jolies fesses mériteraient bien qu'on les suive.


	2. Stupid frog

**Thème Croyances et Superstitions de la Ficothèque Ardente du 13 juin 2014**

**Image inspiratrice :**

« Ne me fais pas des yeux comme ça ! Tu l’as amplement mérité ! »  
La minuscule grenouille sur son doigt croassa. Arthur pouvait presque entendre Francis lui hurler dessus, alors qu’il faisait moins de cinq centimètres.  
Arthur devait trouver une solution. Il connaissait la plus simple et la plus efficace, mais il ne s’y risquerait pas.  
Il chercha, mais s’inquiéta bien vite de la fragilité de la grenouille au bout de son doigt.  
Allez, ça ne coûtait rien d’essayer.  
En retenant son souffle et en fermant les yeux, il embrassa la tête du minuscule animal.  
A son grand étonnement, Francis était de nouveau là sous sa forme humaine. Non, ce stupid frog n’était pas son véritable amour !  
« Ah, mon Prince ! J’ai cru que tu manquerais à tous tes devoirs ! Je suis soulagé que ton amour pour moi m’ait sauvé… »  
Il devait détourner l’attention de Francis de cet incident. De mauvaise grâce, Arthur l’embrassa à nouveau pour amorcer des préliminaires. Francis, ce dépravé, allait faire tout le reste et se retrouverait à le supplier pour jouir.  
« Tu devrais faire attention à cette pauvre grenouille, elle ne t’a rien fait.  
\- Tu m’as piégé !  
\- Tu t’es piégé tout seul ! »


End file.
